


Hot Pink and Silicone

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Androids, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Exophilia, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Throbbing Kink, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, fun with sci-fi sex toy technology, robo junk, strapless actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Androids aren't made to have genitalia, but advancements have been made by their makers at Tangience to make this possible for them. On a related note, Kajal's android girlfriend, Rose, has a very special surprise to help her unwind after a long day at work.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Hot Pink and Silicone

The hallway was empty and quiet as Kajal made her way to her apartment. She was relieved; after being kept a couple extra hours at work, she had dreaded the possibility of running into her talkative neighbor. The only things she had a mind for at the moment were getting some dinner and spending the rest of the evening with her lovely android girlfriend, Rose.

Her home had been so empty before Rose had come into her life, and she had never even realized that until the android had moved in. There was just something innately comforting about having someone to come home to. Especially someone as loving, intelligent, and effortlessly sexy as Rose. She was gorgeous to say the least; a work of art with her sleek, obsidian black plasteel body accented in glowing hot pink.

But Kajal’s appreciation did go beyond the physical—although it was a plus. Rose was far more human than she had ever expected an A.I. to be before she had met one. It made for near-daily surprises. The ways in which the android always sought to empathize with and experience everything about humanity was intriguing and exceptionally adorable. She had learned and integrated so much.

Smiling, Kajal brought her hand up to the print scanner outside the apartment door. She watched it light up purple before the panel in the wall just to the left of the scanner slid open to reveal the keypad. The door opened with an audible whoosh the second that she entered the passcode.

She kicked off her shoes and let her purse drop unceremoniously to the floor. Putting on her best pitiable, ‘I’m in serious need of some TLC’ voice, she called out.

“Hey, babe. Sorry I’m late. Work was a _nightmare_ today.”

“Hello, Kajal. I am sorry to hear that,” came Rose’s reply from another room, her voice carrying its usual synthesized edge but with a clear, honey-sweet note of sympathy. “Come into the bedroom and tell me about it.”

Her last words came with the barest hint of a provocative undertone, so it was no surprise that Kajal was met with the sight of Rose fully nude on their bed. The android's helmet-like head cocked to the side, the visor structure on the upper part lit with the dual pink lights of her eyes (bearing an elegant, swooping shape that hinted at winged eyeliner). The lights, though far from human eyes, radiated pure desire—Kajal had long discovered how to properly read them. She was sitting with her back slightly propped up on a few pillows, her closed legs tilted to the side upon the covers.

Kajal approached, shucking off her blazer and already unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse.

“Were you just sitting there waiting to soothe the pains of my soul-sucking work day?” she asked. Any exhaustion had immediately left her.

“Perhaps,” Rose said. Her eyes briefly flashed a brighter shade; excitement. “But I also have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

Rose slowly spread her legs and Kajal froze, her heart rate suddenly skyrocketing at what she saw.

She gasped. “I-is that—?”

“Yes,” Rose said, splaying her hands over her thighs. “I had it installed this afternoon. Does it please you?”

Kajal swallowed hard. She was looking at a pussy— _Rose’s_ pussy. Androids weren’t made with genitals, but new attachments had been recently developed to make that possible for them. Rose had expressed immediate interest. Even then, Kajal didn’t think she would go for such a massive change so soon; not that she was complaining _at all_. Now, where there had once been nothing, was a black silicone slit with softly glowing pink folds.

Not taking her eyes off of this new, thrilling development, Kajal clambered up on the bed and settled between Rose’s legs.

“Uh, _hell_ yeah it ‘pleases me’,” she said, the tip of her tongue darting out over her bottom lip. “It’s beautiful, Rose.”

“Thank you,” Rose said. “I haven’t touched it yet…I wanted the first sensations I gain from it to be from you.”

Her arousal was evident as her new pussy reacted to Kajal’s staring and praise. Thin, clear fluid shimmered on her pulsing folds and leaked from her entrance. While it was out of the ordinary, Kajal found the wild, visible throbbing to be deeply exciting. She wanted to feel it under her fingers and tongue—to feel Rose’s pussy clenching around her fingers as she came with it for the first time.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kajal hissed. “It’s probably a stupid question to ask if you want it right now?”

“Quite,” Rose said in gentle amusement rather than annoyance. She rolled her hips, her eye lights narrowing slightly. “Now…touch me.”

“With pleasure,” Kajal said. She moved to take off the rest of her clothes. “Let me just make it so we’re matching first.”

Under Rose’s heated gaze, she removed her blouse and bra, tossing them over the side of the bed. The android’s eyes lowered and she made a contented noise.

“I will never tire of seeing those gorgeous breasts of yours,” she said. “It will be nice if Tangience develops them for androids.”

“I’m _certain_ that they will. Trust me,” Kajal said, unbuttoning her pants and standing to discard them along with her panties. “I’m surprised they haven’t yet to be honest. I figured the dudes on their team would be too horny for roboobies to not make that a feature from day one.”

Rose chuckled. “And you would be different from them in what way?”

“Ah, caught in my facade of a proper gentlewoman,” Kajal said in mock disappointment. “You know me too well.” She crawled back up on the bed and ran her hand down one of Rose’s sleek thighs. “I’ll want to get my mouth on every inch of your tits the second you come home with them.”

“Mmm. I would have no objections to that,” Rose said. Her legs twitched a little further apart as if to say ‘get on with it’; the android would never express that level of impatience aloud.

Kajal slid her hand down to Rose’s pussy, feeling the attachment’s heat. As a test, she lightly thumbed the glowing, pink clit. She almost startled as the android arched and moaned from just the simple touch.

“Shit. You okay, babe?” she asked, meeting Rose’s eyes.

“Yes…they said it would be moderately hypersensitive for a little while as my—my processors adjusted to the new sensations,” Rose said, her entire body trembling under Kajal’s hands.

“I can stop if you want,” Kajal said, meaning it sincerely but silently begging ‘please say no’ in her head. If Rose reacted that way just from one stroke of her clit, then seeing her cum was going to be almost too hot to deal with.

Rose shook her head. “It feels different…but very good. Keep going.”

Kajal nodded and began running her fingers over Rose’s inner lips, keeping her thumb at her clit. The sweet-smelling fluid became excessive and a wet, erotic noise accompanied her strokes. Rose’s pleasured moans grew loud and incessant as she violently shook. Kajal kissed and laved her tongue over the inside of her thighs, knowing well that the android’s tactile receptors were sensitive there.

“Kajal,” Rose said, sounding close to a desperate whimper. “I would like more.”

“Like this?” Kajal asked with a grin, gently pushing two of her fingers into Rose’s entrance. There was no resistance and the hot, soaking walls clamped tight as if to suck her in. She was irresistibly soft inside—human-like, but better in so many ways as the pliant silicone throbbed continuously around Kajal’s fingers.

Rose cried out and tossed her head back. “ _Yes_. Like that…stroke me inside.”

Kajal started pumping her fingers in and out of Rose’s hole, slowly at first, but quickly building speed at her girlfriend’s pleas. She hit deep, driving knuckle-deep into the wet heat. Fluid was all but gushing out and soaking the bed sheets. The scent of it was potent and highly arousing to the point where Kajal’s mouth began to water—she _had_ to get a taste. Within seconds, her lips and tongue were on Rose’s clit, causing the android to practically scream in pleasure.

As Rose writhed and bucked her hips, a realization struck Kajal. She hated to take her mouth off of her girlfriend for a second, but she had to say, “That’s—.”

“Strawberries,” Rose confirmed, interrupted by a moan as Kajal resumed fingering her. “I had— _ah_ —had it customized that way.”

Kajal almost wanted to laugh at the image of Rose insisting that her technicians ensure that her pussy tasted like her girlfriend’s favourite fruit, but the gesture was sweet—and so was the result. She dipped back down to lick and suck at Rose’s clit and folds. Her fingers plunged inside; thrusting, twisting, scissoring the wet cavern wider.

Rose’s unrestrained cries—accompanied by the taste and feel of her dripping pussy—began to ignite need between Kajal’s legs. Unable to stand it any longer, she reached back with her free hand to stroke herself. She couldn’t remember the last time she was so wet before being touched. She squirmed minutely on top of her pinned arm as her fingers flew back and forth over her clit. A string of moans bubbled up in her heaving chest, exiting as relentless vibrations on Rose’s pussy.

“Ah…Kajal,” the android said. “It feels…it feels— _oh!_ I think…I think— _ah_ —I’m going to cum!”

Kajal raised her head, pumping her fingers as hard and fast as she could. “Do it, Rose. Let me feel you cum.”

“It’s _hot_ …dizzy…everything is pulsing inside me…I…I—!”

“Let go.” Kajal kissed her thigh, abandoning her own need and bringing her slicked fingers up to rub hard at Rose’s clit. “I gotcha.”

The android’s body arched right off the bed. Her hole clamped tight and twitched in a wild, frenzied motion. Fluid dripped down into the already present damp patch on the sheets. Loud cries sang in Kajal’s ears, stuttering and glitching slightly as Rose’s vocal transmitters became overwhelmed by the new, intense, pleasurable sensations that her processors could barely handle. She dropped heavily back onto the mattress as her orgasm subsided.

Kajal sat up on her knees, licking her fingers clean and watching with satisfaction as her girlfriend shivered and mewled.

“How’s _that_ for the first of many test runs?” she asked slyly.

“Mmm…wonderful. It was so much better than any wireplay that we have done,” Rose said, closing her legs and rolling to her side in order to reach for something in the drawer of their bedside table. The two of them had once discovered that opening one of the plasteel panels close to the juncture between Rose's legs and pinching some of the wires there would make her cum. A fact they had made use of on multiple occasions, but were unlikely ever to again for obvious reasons.

“Ready for more when you are,” Kajal said.

Rose chuckled. “Always so eager.” She held up the object she had retrieved from the drawer. “And how do you feel about giving something else a test run?”

In her hand was what appeared to be a moderately sized toy, but Kajal noted that it hooked upwards at the back into a sort of egg-shaped knob. It was a strapless dildo bearing a similar design scheme as most androids; aside from the accents glowing light blue instead of pink or amber. So, it was clearly a sophisticated piece of tech set apart from other toys and had more to it than met the eye.

“I'm down,” Kajal said. A burning need still ran hot between her legs after the orgasm-free stimulation. “So, uh, you wanna be the giver or the taker here?”

Rose crawled closer to kneel on the mattress mere inches from her. Even on her knees, the android’s height was glaringly obvious as the top of Kajal’s head reached the center of her chest. The human woman looked up at her, heated brown meeting brightly glowing pink. Without breaking eye contact, Rose’s hand moved and she brought two of her fingers to Kajal’s pussy, drawing a gasp from her. She stroked her agonizingly slow.

“I want to see this on you,” she said lowly, dipping her fingers into the warm hole. Kajal moaned and collapsed into her, laying her hands up on the android’s shoulders as her head came to rest on her metallic frame. “I want you to fuck me hard and make me feel this thick toy as deep as you can drive it.”

Kajal’s lower body trembled under Rose’s touch. It never got any less arousing to hear those kinds of filthy words spoken in her girlfriend’s articulate, accented voice.

“I-I will, babe,” she said between panting breaths. “Help— _ah_ —help me p-put it in?”

“Of course, my darling,” Rose said. Her fingers left and Kajal could feel herself twitching in their wake. “Hold still now.”

Kajal breathed as calmly as possible, the task proving difficult due to her anticipation. She felt as Rose glided the hooked end of the toy teasingly up and down her slit, running it audibly through her intense wetness. Just as she was about to complain, one of Rose’s fingers probed her entrance once more before retracting and being replaced by the toy’s bulbous insert. Slowly but surely, it was pushed deep inside her. She moaned at the filling sensation, but she took it with ease.

“Excellent. Your body is always so keen to please me,” Rose praised in a near growling tone. She ran her hands over Kajal’s back and down to lightly squeeze her ass before moving to sit back once more. Her eyes roamed down her girlfriend’s body before fixating on the toy. “Breathtaking…if I had any.”

Looking down, Kajal was fascinated by the sight of the obsidian phallus curving out from between her legs without the use of a harness. She wrapped her hand around it, almost expecting to be able to feel her own touch through it. The hard yet slightly yielding rod warmed slowly, adjusting to her internal body temperature.

“It is designed to pulsate when you apply pressure on your end,” Rose said. Her voice took on an aroused, less scientific tone as she added, “When you cum…I will feel it.”

Kajal’s pussy involuntarily clenched at that and she felt the toy jolt out of her hand. It strained out from her body, moving in time with the minute twitching of her inner walls as her excitement grew.

“And,” Rose continued. “I am connected to it wirelessly, so I can do _this_.”

Instantly, the bulb inside Kajal began to vibrate, bringing her crashing down onto her ass. Her thighs shook and her chest heaved, bouncing her breasts. She heard Rose make a satisfied humming noise shortly before the movements of the toy escalated to include a gyrating motion. Her back arched, thrusting her hips forward which made the false cock jut out erotically into the air in front of her.

With the attention she had received just moments ago from Rose’s fingers and the movements of the toy, it wasn’t long before Kajal was cumming. Long moans wrenched their way from her throat, and she watched as the dildo waved and danced from where it stood between her legs, throbbing wildly along with her violently clenching pussy.

The vibrations ceased as Kajal breathed heavily and looked across at Rose. Her girlfriend was laying back and had her eyes locked on the toy, her fingers playing with her wet, waiting cunt. She got up shakily, crawling over to situate herself between Rose’s widely spread thighs. She lined the toy up with the android’s hole.

“Gonna fuck you good,” she said. “Just like you want; nice and deep.”

Fluid briefly gushed out around the dildo as the head was pushed in. Rose began to shake, her smooth mound and clit visibly pulsing with excitement.

“Yes… _ah_ — _deeper_ ,” she moaned. “All the way to the hilt.”

Inch by inch, Kajal shoved the toy in until Rose’s desire was met and their slick skin was nearly flush together. She stilled for a moment, feeling her juices dripping down her legs as she fluttered around the bulb. It must have been enough for Rose to feel because the android let out a quavering cry before she began begging.

“Please, Kajal— _ah_ —I need you to move!”

As if to spur Kajal on, the vibrations started up again. Bracing her hands on either side of Rose’s waist, she started thrusting and rapidly building speed until she was slamming deep into her pussy. The bulb undulated inside her, causing her to toss her head back and moan. A small amount of drool formed at the corner of her parted lips and ran down her chin as she grunted and rammed her hips into Rose’s groin.

There was a quick, rhythmic squishing noise as the toy was thrust inside the writhing android over and over. Her excessive fluids spurt out around the dildo’s girth, falling onto the bed and splattering over Kajal’s stomach, hips and thighs. Her arms lay bent above her head as her hands gripped the pillow case tight enough to tear.

“Yes, yes— _ah_ —my sweet, sweet darling,” Rose chanted. “There…right there. Yes. Don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop, Kajal!”

“Don’t you worry,” Kajal said, panting with effort. “I’m not stopping until you’re cumming all over this cock— _ah, shit_ —m’not stopping… _fuck_ —until I’m making this thing stir you up inside. ‘Cause I’m gonna cum so _fucking_ hard with this and you’re gonna feel…every…second of it.”

She punctuated her last words with hard thrusts of her hips before resuming her breakneck pace. Her hands moved to grip Rose’s waist, her nails scraping across the dark plasteel panels. Sweat poured down her skin as heat raged beneath it and her muscles began to ache. Despite that, she didn’t stop or slow down. She wouldn’t _dream_ of stopping. Not when Rose was all but convulsing with pleasure and making those wonderful, adorably glitching moans. But she wasn’t going to last much longer, especially with the bulb all but thrashing inside her.

Rose kept repeating Kajal’s name, her voice growing more and more frantic until she was crying out, “I’m close…I’m so close! Keep fucking me! Deeper…harder! I’m close!”

Kajal kept pounding, not giving up even a little. “Me too, Rose. Let’s— _a-ah_ —let’s cum together!”

Their escalating voices mingled as the two devolved into wordless moans, their bodies colliding and shaking together. Within moments, Kajal’s orgasm was hitting her hard. She thrust in deep and stilled, allowing Rose to feel the full extent of her release as the dildo pulsed intensely between her clenching walls.

Rose's body snapped up into an arch. “Oh, god! I feel it! I…I— _ah_ —oh, something is coming! Something’s— _ahh!_ ”

Kajal felt a torrent of fluid exit Rose’s pussy, spraying out around the toy and soaking the already damp sheets as the android came harder than she ever had before. As it died down, she pulled out, watching as a few weaker spurts ejected from Rose’s gaping, twitching hole.

“ _Fuck_ , babe,” she marveled. “You’re a squirter.”

She paused, looking on in awe as her beautiful girlfriend lay there, glowing figuratively and literally. Her metallic frame quivered and her hips kept twitching slightly upwards with aftershocks. The pink accents over her body pulsed brighter and dimmer as quiet, pleasured noises escaped her. Her pussy was visibly throbbing, still horny and leaking.

Rose’s head was tilted to the side on the pillow and she rolled it up to lock eyes with Kajal.

“D-darling,” she called, still glitchy.

Swallowing around her heart beating in her throat, Kajal removed the toy and all but launched herself at Rose. She laid on top of her, lining herself up and beginning to grind her oversensitive pussy on the android’s soaked mound. Their swollen clits glided over one another, drawing loud moans from the both of them.

“Better be ready to go all night,” Kajal growled. “You’ve got me hooked.”

“I am all yours, dear,” Rose said. “Ah, yes…I am— _ah_ —going to want a turn with that toy before the night is done…if that pleases you.”

“Fuck. _Yes_.”

Kajal sped up and felt Rose begin to buck her hips up to meet her. She humped against her hard and fast until they were both cumming again, their slick fluids running into each other and soaking into the mattress that they may have ended up having to look into replacing the next day. But it was all so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> I have a whole variety of other exophilia stories available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/terato_ash)
> 
> *****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.*****


End file.
